


Skinship

by Bambifawn



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A Dash of Pining, Lots of blushing, M/M, bickering bfs, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambifawn/pseuds/Bambifawn
Summary: Eddie and Venom slowly work out what they're feeling, with a lot of bickering and blushing inbetween.





	Skinship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is basically me writing little scenes of what I wish happened post movie.  
> I love Eddie's dumb lonely self-destructive idiot self so much, highly relatable, I just want him & his new alien goo bf to have some relaxing moments tbh.
> 
> I may up the rating in future chapters if ppl seem to enjoy this ... who knows.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“I hear you buddy, but if you wanna keep on living in this body you gotta get used to the fact I can’t survive on raw meat and chocolate alone!”

Somewhere deep within Eddie’s head, Venom made a disgruntled noise.

“Human heads just aren’t really doin’ it for me on the nutritional side, y’know?”

Eddie kept his face tucked down into the collar of his sweatshirt as he ambled along the supermarket isle – not that half-hiding his mouth did anything to disguise his one-sided muttering, but hey, it was the middle of the night in a shady part of town – one weird guy carrying on a conversation with himself was hardly going to garner anything more than a fleeting, wary glance.

**What else could we possibly need?**

Despite himself, Eddie’s lips twitched in a faint flicker of a smile. Venom sounded so petulant, the symbiote’s irritability rippling through their body in foreign, prickly little waves.

“Humans need a lot of different stuff!” Eddie shrugged, surveying the densely stacked shelves as he held onto the firm idea of finding something that could maybe-kind-of- _hopefully_ work out as a compromise. “Fruits, vegetables …  I’ll get sick if I don’t, and I’m willing to bet vitamin deficiency and all it’s gloriously hideous side effects are _not_ something you can fix up so easily!”

**We can fix anything that goes wrong, Eddie. Anything.**

“Uh huh, but how about we try focusing on _prevention_ this time?”

Eddie rounded the end of an aisle and barely noticed as a fellow midnight shopper doubled back so they didn’t have to walk past him. Venom was quiet for a moment; considering – then he let out a deep, snarky laugh. Y **ou did not eat a varied diet before us. You frequently ate things that had no value at all.**

Eddie snapped his mouth shut, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, although the feeling within him was still present and Venom felt it smugly.

“Well … y’know …” Eddie gripped the handle of his cart a little tighter, feigning a casual shrug. “I wasn’t doing too great back then. Now I’ve got … I mean, this is a kinda a shared responsibility situation we’ve got goin’ on here …”

**You wish to eat healthy now … because of _us?_**

A ripple of surprised pleasure thrummed in Eddie’s chest, and immediately heat bloomed across his cheeks in answer – a reaction that rose up unbidden whenever Eddie felt the echoes of Venom’s happiness undulating through him. He didn’t dwell on it too much; didn’t like to give Venom more ammo to spar against him with, but with the symbiote nestled so deep within his consciousness Eddie knew there was no chance of hiding anything anyway – only distraction.

“Wow, look at this!” He tried to ignore the way Venom acknowledged his own bashful satisfaction with something akin to a low, rumbling purr by seizing the nearest thing on the shelf and stuffing it into the cart - a giant bag of Hershey’s Kisses.

**Kisses … Why do they call them ‘Kisses’? Kissing has nothing to do with eating.**

Eddie’s relief at the success of his distraction soon turned into a burning flush of embarrassment he was fairly certain turned his ears bright pink, because memories raced unbidden through his mind then – of the last time he’d been kissed. A forest, cold and dark. He’d been frightened, his head too quiet, until Venom loomed up through the gloom and seized him, melting back into his skin, Eddie’s plush lips forced open against sharp teeth as he hungrily welcomed that plundering tongue-!

-No-! _No._ Stop it. Eddie shook his head. It wasn’t something they’d talked about. It wasn’t something he ever intended to talk about. It was Anne … Eddie firmly held onto that notion. He’d been kissing Anne, and that niggling little thread of a thought that kept on reminding him about how he’d readily kissed Venom back for half a minute before he even _knew_ who was carrying Venom then simply _purred_ at him.

**Eddie?**

“Aha! U-um, the chocolate-?!” Eddie let out a little squeak of nervous laughter and scrubbed a hand over his face, cheek stubbly, skin hot. “I guess it’s because it tastes so good! Eating one feels as good as a kiss … maybe, so they say. Humans like kissing, so-”

**-Kissing is also something humans need?**

“Uh …” Eddie’s eyes darted around, desperately seeking another distraction. “It doesn’t have to be strictly _kissing,_ but affection … attention … physical contact … I mean I’m not gonna _die_ without it, but … It’s a nice thing to have. Someone else. Who also wants you.”

**I want you, Eddie. I chose you.**

Eddie felt his heart do a little flip, his stomach quivery as a tangled rush of emotions bloomed through him. Venom echoed the sensation – the symbiote’s tinged with both surprise and tentative curiosity – a curiosity that oddly enough felt skittish and almost … shy?

“I know you did, buddy.” Eddie’s voice was soft, so soft, “and believe me; I’m real glad you’re still here. I don’t know what I’d do without us now.”

For a moment neither of them spoke. Eddie pushed the cart over to the self-service check out and fumbled for a bag. It was tough getting used to processing twice as many emotions all at once without feeling utterly exhausted, but in rare moments like this, Eddie found the way Venom’s sentiments looped and fed and so often mirrored his own an intensely soothing presence.

**So … if you are buying us chocolate, perhaps I should give us more kisses …? In that way, we have all our needs covered-**

“-W-What?!” Eddie dropped the bag and sent the woman on the till next to him scurrying off with a panicked look. “No, _buddy,_ listen-!”

**-I was joking.**

Venom’s wicked amusement curled through Eddie’s center; he could feel the symbiote _shivering_ with laughter beneath his skin.

“You? Joking?!” Eddie’s hands trembled slightly with the heady rush of two minds’ worth of endorphins. He could feel Venom spread over his skin, inky black tendrils forming to loop around his neck like a scarf – the weight and warmth was comforting, and Eddie tilted his head down to let his cheek brush against the one that wound over his shoulder, despite himself. He closed his eyes for half a second, well aware that Venom was still chuckling smugly, still flooding his brain with possessive, soothing, _teasing_ thoughts.

He was back in the forest again, but there was no frantic rush this time; no impending danger. Just Venom, Venom _alone_ this time, encompassing him, swallowing him up, pining him against the nearest tree and devouring his mouth until his breath was ragged and his lips were all tender and bruised-!

_“Jesus-!_ Can you stop-!” Eddie nearly dropped the bag. _“Stop-!_ Bringing up that memory! OK?! I was very stressed in that situation; I didn’t know what I was doing-!”

**Oh, but Eddie … those thoughts were all you this time.**

“Was not!”

**Was so.**

“Was _not!”_

Venom’s laugher was dark and rich; Eddie felt like if he blushed any harder he might faint.

“You know what, I’m gonna put these back-!” He made as if to toss the chocolate aside.

**No!** Venom yanked his arm back.

“ _Behave_ yourself, then!” Eddie gave himself a little shake. He tapped his card against the machine and scooped the bag up.

Venom hummed out a contented sigh as they stepped out into the chilly night air – the coils of black around Eddie’s neck slid up a little to keep his exposed skin warmed. Neither of them really spoke on the way back to their new apartment, but every so often Eddie would turn his mind inward and reach out, searching for the bond that seemed to tether their minds together. Venom would stir, giving a gentle, reassuring tug on the other end. He was still there – they were still together. Eddie bit his lip to stifle his smile. Right now, he didn’t know what he was feeling in the tumultuous mess that was currently his head, and he certainly didn’t feel brave enough to even _attempt_ to start sorting out any of all these whirling, fresh emotions out. It didn’t matter. It could wait. Right now, all Eddie cared about was the fact they were safe, the weight of the bag in his hand promised a good meal, and he knew a cold beer was stashed in the fridge.

It was time for a cosy evening in for what seemed like the first night in an _age,_ with company Eddie honestly wouldn’t swap out for anyone else in the world, because he was Venom’s, and Venom was _his._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come slide into my DMs and scream about these two blushy idiots, you can find me at  
> https://twitter.com/outtamylawn


End file.
